In the Blink of an Eye
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Casey! Severide watches the ladder with Casey on it collapse right before his eyes and for a few seconds his own troubles aren't as important as nearly losing someone else he cares about. Based on some parts from eppy 2.01 'A Problem House', Contains some spoilers (missing broment scene)


**Title: In the Blink of an Eye**

**Summary: **Casey! Severide watches the ladder with Casey on it collapse right before his eyes and for a few seconds his own troubles aren't as important as nearly losing someone else he cares about. Based on some parts from eppy 2.01 'A Problem House', Contains some spoilers (missing broment scene)

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have a few sweet broments every single eppy!

**A/N:** **WELCOME BACK! YAY SEASON 2 IS FINALLY UNDER WAY AND AMAZING ALREADY! **Okay yes had to get that out in a shout hehe so happy to see our boys back on the big screen and back in action! Wow what a first eppy. Alice has been getting ready for tonight for a few months and was ready to pick a broment and expand on it for you all and we found one (b/c you know how much Alice and I love a little Casey whump and Severide comfort!) and for this it happens right after the big rescue but before the ending scene. Hope you like it and well this is the first eppy one shot in a few months so we hope we're not too rusty! Enjoy

_Note: Words in "double quotes and italics taken from the eppy"_

* * *

_"Casey! Move! NOW!"_

For a few splits seconds he didn't move or breathe…_Casey's there…he's coming…he's going to be okay…he hears himself eyeing his partner in the other building….just a few feet away…get across the ladder…get across the ladder and he'll be safe…Casey move! _He hears himself shouting the words in his head; only two actual words escaping his lips. _He hears the panic in Casey's voice…can almost feel the flames on his own face…damn it it must be hot in there….move your ass! _

_"Casey! NOW!"_

_"I'm coming!" _

_Yeah not fast enough, _Severide's mind growls as he holds onto the end of the ladder, locking eyes with Casey's intense gaze and praying that it holds long enough for him to get his partner back to the safety of their side. _The fire's out in here…he just needs….damn it move faster! Come on Matt…hurry up…damn it just move faster already!_

He knows, that much like himself, Casey takes chances and normally he wouldn't be as worried with a routine exit from a burning building, but in this moment he feels the heat and allows Casey's almost uncertain expression as he's about to cross the precariously perched ladder, to play upon his fears; knowing that at any second he could watch the room explode and take Casey from him. _I lost Andy…can't lose Matt. _Of course being the fact that it was the one year anniversary of losing his childhood best friend that made him more paranoid about losing someone else he cared about. And now this…

"Casey!" Severide yells again.

"Coming…I'm coming…" Casey huffs as he finally maneuvers himself onto the end of the ladder; his right arm holding the fully engorged hose.

"That's it…nice and slow," Severide mumbles not caring what the others behind him would think. _This is Casey damn it…they know I care about him like he's my own family! _But just as that last thought escapes his mind, the unthinkable happens.

Casey looks up, they lock eyes and horror takes hold – seizing both of them in seconds. The rotten bricks coupled with the weight of the ladder and the pressure from Casey's heavily gear laden frame – give way.

He starts to fall.

"Casey! No!" Severide shouts in horror as he watches his partner slip away before his eyes; literally in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"NO!"

It was almost surreal as it happened so fast. Casey could feel the flames on his back, his left hand trying to steady himself across the trembling piece of metal framework; his right holding onto the thick hose as if his life depended on it. It did. But then the unthinkable happens. The ladder creaks and then gives way; his body painfully slamming into the side of the brick building. He hears Severide's voice calling in the distance…the sound of the raging fire in one ear and his friend's frantic calls in the other. _Kelly…help me! _His mind calls out as his eyes squeeze shut and his lungs gasp for air; trying desperately to get a handle on a regular breathing pattern. The ladder had forced his lungs to constrict and eyes water but there was no time to relish in his own physical misery. _MOVE…NOW!_

"Kelly…" Casey tries, his throat not having any power at the moment. Pain wracks his dangling frame but he knows right now he has but one alternative – help himself be pulled up or plummet several stories to his demise.

"Kelly!" He tries once more, this time getting the results he was desperately praying for. Help.

For a few split seconds the world nearly stops; along with his breath and his heart. _Casey…oh god Casey…no…please god…not Casey…he can't have fallen! _He hears the ladder crash on the pavement below then he hears Darden's voice….'_Kelly you were supposed to watch over Matt…that's your job now…' _his eyes squeeze shut and a small bead of sweat slowly rolls down his face.

"Kelly!"

But a weak voice calling to him for help instantly snaps him back to reality. The hose! The damn hose…literally thank you god for the hose being there!

_"Pull him up!"_

_"Otis! Mills! Pull!" Severide shouts forcefully._

Severide's mind starts to yell at his arms to PULL….PULL FOR ALL YOU'RE WORTH DAMN IT! _Pull….pull Casey up to safety….his life depends on your actions! _"Keep pulling!" Severide shouts, mostly for his own benefit and for Casey to hear that he was the main focus of their attention right now. He wasn't about to delegate putting Casey's life to anyone else's hands but his own. He quickly leans over the edge and grabs at Casey's free arm.

"Don't…let go," Severide begs in a soft tone.

"Kelly…pull me up!"

_"Pull!" _Severide barks at Otis and Mills as he tries to keep Casey's somewhat flailing frame in his grasp. _He's moving…just don't let go! _"Matt…"

"Kelly…help me."

His pleading request is a mixture of desperation and determination and Severide wasn't about to drop the precious life in his hands. Ever.

Finally he sees Casey's helmet breach the top of the windowsill but doesn't lax for one second…not until Casey was safely in the room with them. "Just a bit…more…" Severide grunts as he feels Casey's frame wiggling to help get himself to safety. "Almost…there…PULL!"

_"Got him…"_

"Finally!"

"You got him!"

"Casey…thank god…"

Casey's almost out of breath frame clears the window and looks at all the anxious faces before him. _"I'm okay," _he offers in haste as he looks at Severide last. _"I'm…okay."_

Knowing that Casey wasn't telling him everything but also knowing that all eyes were watching Casey, he wasn't to make a big fuss and so told them all what they needed to hear. The mishap didn't faze him in the least. He took a lickin' and kept on tickin'.

Severide waits for everyone to clear the room and waits for Casey. "Matt?"

"I'm fine…really."

Severide looks at the anxiety filled determination in Casey's soft sapphire orbs and knows he can't press the issue here. But as he hears Casey offer a labored breath his hand reaches out and stops his movement. "Liar."

"I'm fine…we have to get back downstairs."

Grumbling at his stubbornness, Severide knows there's little he can do to argue and so offers a small curse into the air and follows after Casey. They reach the bottom and he watches Casey pull away and head for his truck, trying to hold back a small limp. _Damn he's stubborn. _But it's not until it's confirmed that the same equipment that was found at the last fire was the same at this one does he realize the seriousness of what just happened.

_I nearly lost Casey…I nearly lost Casey to the damn arsonist…the same arsonist who's targeting…me. What the hell's going on?_

"Chief…"

"It still has to be confirmed Kelly. But looks to be the same."

"Damn it chief I nearly lost…Matt…" he grumbles in a soft undertone as he turns and storms past his team toward his truck. "This can't…" he stops as he notices Casey's hand unzip his jacket and then rest on his ribcage. "Damn it Matt," Severide grumbles as Capp approaches.

"Kelly…you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just great," he lightly hisses as he hops into the front of the Squad truck 3 and gives Casey's disappearing frame a small head shake. _Damn he's not fine…he was hurt in that fall! _On the ride back he ponders all that's happened in the past few days since Casey's return from his personal leave but it wasn't until he nearly watched Casey fall to his death did he realize just how much he missed his friend and how having him back at his side in a tense call had changed things.

_Lost Andy…can't lose Casey._

As soon as they reach the firehouse, Severide leaves his team and goes in search of Casey. Office – empty. Kitchen area – no Casey. Lockers? Quiet. Sleeping quarters? No…_damn where is he? _But his brain finally offers up the solution he's looking for, prompting him to head for the small medical room. As he approaches he hears a hushed curse and feels his jaw instantly tighten and teeth grit. Severide slowly pushes the door open; Casey's actions pausing in mid-air as he looks over at Severide with a wounded expression.

"Ladder," Casey grumbles as he turns and faces Severide directly, letting his friend see the ugly imprint where the metal apparatus had made contact with his tender chest as his body's full force slammed into the wall; the ladder between the wall and his ribcage, leaving is mark before it clattered to the ground. The thick gear had ensured no skin was broken but damage was still done and for his actions he was now paying the price.

"I know why you didn't say anything earlier but damn it Matt you should get that checked. Does it hurt to breathe in?"

"I was temporarily winded and this is just a bruise. Help me with this bandage?" Casey entreats with a soft frown.

"Anything broken?" Severide inquires as he takes the bandage roll from Casey's grasp.

"No just bruised. Kelly…I'm fine. I just need a hand here, not a lecture."

"Oh so showing concern now is a damn lecture?" Severide hisses as Casey looks at him in surprise.

"No I just…they're not broken."

"Arms up," Severide dictates as Casey's arms rise to allow Severide to bandage his mid-section. "Why the hell…"

"Hey it wasn't my fault the ladder gave way!" Casey retorts in his defense as Severide steps back with a small nod of agreement. "It was the arsonist wasn't it? That's the real reason your angry right?"

"That and the fact that's it's the one year anniversary for Andy and…damn it Matt why'd you wait so long to cross that ladder?"

"I came as fast as I can," Casey tries in his defense as Severide exhales heavily.

"He blew up my damn car!" Severide hisses as he tosses the wadded up roll of tensor bandage onto the table and turns to leave. But just before he exits back into the quiet hallway, he turns back to see Casey's somewhat defeated expression and feels his heart sink. "That wasn't fair…getting pissed at you is wrong…I'm sorry."

"I'd be just as pissed," Casey replies frankly as he watches Severide get the bandages again. "You loved that car."

"Yeah…I did," Severide huffs as Casey, at Severide's silent bidding, once again raises his arms and watches for a few seconds in silence as Severide wraps the bandage around his bruised chest after gently feeling his ribs to make sure that Casey was indeed telling the truth.

Casey offers a smirk, making Severide look up in wonder. "Tickles," he offers lightly as Severide looks back down at the dark marks on Casey's pale chest.

"Should get that looked at," Severide mentions in a soft whisper, not looking up.

"Kelly…" Casey's voice breaks the few seconds of silence that follows; Severide's tormented sapphire gaze lifting. "You fell through the floor on the last call. Maybe I should be asking you if you're okay."

"Just because you showed me yours doesn't mean I'm going to show you mine," he lightly chuckles as Casey's face softens. But Casey knows that one of Severide's means of deflecting pain or concern for someone he cares about is to make a joke or light of a serious matter.

"Damn it," Severide curses as he steps back after fastening the small metal clip to keep the bandages in place on Casey's chest. "Just be careful with the next ladder."

"I will…thanks."

"Right," Severide nods as he turns to leave.

"Kelly wait..."

"Okay, it's everything," Severide suddenly blurts out. "Seeing my badge number on that wall…I knew then it wasn't just a coincidence. And then my car…damn he blew up my car," Severide huffs as he turns and shakes his head. "Shay's moving out…the diesel accelerant…watching you fall off that ladder…everything. Matt the past few days…and then this stuff with Renee. She says it's our baby…Shay says maybe not…."

"What?"

"Woman stuff," Severide frowns as he leans up against the wall and looks at Casey in concern. "Things you take for granted…gone just like that," he shakes his head. "Today…nearly cost us too much."

"I'm fine."

"I watched you fall…disappear from view. In that moment I heard Andy calling out to help me! Don't you get it?"

"No I don't," Casey replies firmly as he pulls his shirt back over his head and covers his freshly wrapped chest. "You're not to blame."

"Yes I am, this was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," Casey argues back.

"YES IT WAS!" Severide shouts as Casey slightly recoils. "Ah…I'm sorry," he growls as he looks at Casey's somewhat startled expression. "The review board said that Andy's death was squad's fault. We didn't vent…"

"Kelly we've been over this. Don't do this to yourself."

"The first call was an empty building you and Mills were trapped by an inferno that…."

"We were fine," Casey interjects in haste.

"And today…you were on that ladder because of a fire the arsonist had set….for me! You fell and if you had…damn don't you see? If you would have died or been really injured, it would have been my fault!" Severide leans in closer to Casey and states with an angry expression. "Your death would have been my fault."

"I'm fine."

"Wanna step into the ring and prove it?"

"Now you're just being silly," Casey comments with a lighter tone. However, when Severide's expression remains rigid, his own facial expression morphs into one matching his friends. "You aren't to blame for any of this okay? When I was on that ladder and felt it giving way, I knew two things for sure…hold onto the hose and you wouldn't let me fall. I held onto the hose and you pulled me up. I'm okay."

"Matt…"

"No," Casey quickly shakes his head. "This wasn't your fault."

"You can't make me believe that."

"Wanna bet?" Casey's face relaxes. "Bet I can."

"Really? You wanna wrestle now or later?" Severide retorts.

"Wrestle?" Casey smirks. "Thought I'd just badger you with words until you wanted to give in."

"He's targeting me and…the car was one thing. Sure it makes me mad but it can be replaced. You can't. Andy's death proved that."

"We will get this guy."

"Sure…before what else happens? Some else pays the price?" Severide grumbles as he looks at Casey in concern.

"Any ideas who it could be?"

"No..." Severide frowns. "Anyone with a grudge. But enough of that for tonight. I'm tired of talking about this guy."

"Kelly..."

"Matt i'm fine but I am done talking about it. Besides, you need to rest."

"I need a beer and so do you."

"We're still on shift. Despite the fact that you shouldn't be."

"I'm fine. Okay no beer…how about a couple of soda's?"

"Soda's? You mean pop," Severide lightly teases as Casey gives him an eye roll but nods.

"Yes fine…dad….pop."

"Dad? Big brother is more like it," Severide grins.

"Come on_ big brother_…I'm buying."

"They're free," Severide replies as they both head for the door. But just as they get there he pauses once more and looks at Casey with a serious expression. "It happened so fast Matt…just like that."

"We'll get you another car."

"You're really asking for it," Severide playfully growls as he grabs Casey around the neck; Casey's lips offering a small chuckle as he tries to pull free from Severide's grasp. "Just for that you're buying."

"They're free," Casey lightly chuckles.

"We're going next door. The diner has a coffee and pie special. Buy us each a round in Darden's name."

"Now you're talking," Casey smiles as they head for the exit, Boden watching with a warm smile; knowing that no matter what one would face the other would be there to have his back through good and….bad. No matter what. No questions asked. Their bond was just that strong and growing stronger each passing day.

The cool night air nips at their exposed skin as they head outside to have a few private moments to just talk about the past day's events since Casey's return from his leave. Severide casts Casey a sideways glance as they slowly head for the diner right beside the firehouse, listening to an anecdote about his month long leave of absence; followed closely by a fantastic fishing story. As he listens to his friend's voice he feels a pang of anxiety starting to form. _If he ever hurt Casey…I'd kill him…_he had lost material possessions but on the anniversary of his childhood friend's death he knows how precious life is and how quickly it can be taken away – in the literal blink of an eye; losing another close friend wasn't an option. _I'll find him…so help me I'll find him and make him pay! _

"Kelly?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Back booth?"

"Still has our name on it," Casey remarks with a small smile. He hears the tension in Severide's voice and knows that he can't ease his inner tension until the situation with the arsonist is over but he can offer friendship and a few friendly diversions. _He hurts you…he hurts me…you're not in this fight alone Kelly…never. We will bring him down. I promise you that. We will make him pay._

The two of them settle into the back booth, waving away the menus in favor of the special. The two of them lean back in the booth; presenting to anyone outwardly looking that there wasn't anything wrong in the world of Firehouse 51; there were no problems, it was just another day; another moment shared between two friends.

"So…know anyone who's selling a car?"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Was I rusty or did I do our first season 2 broment some justice! Hope you all liked it and please do leave me a review and let me know your thoughts and if you'd like a few more this exciting season! Thanks so much everyone!

**PS:** Stranger will update next!


End file.
